They Don't Look Like That
by temptingareadaholic
Summary: Simon convinces Isabelle to play video games with him to keep her mind off of things.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, all rights to Cassandra Clare!**

**A request from tumblr! I'm open for request at any time and I will gladly welcome them. I hope you enjoy this little piece of Sizzy**

Isabelle stepped out of the Institute door with only one thought on her mind, "Simon." She was head over to the apartment he shared with Jordan. He has called earlier this morning asking her if she wanted to come over and hang out. Immediately, she accepted. Now she was walking the streets of New York. The sun was shining and people were mingling around like nothing happened, like people didn't die, family didn't die, little brothers didn't die. They acted like they weren't at a war that could determine whether or not human race would still exist. For them, the sun just kept on shining.

Finally, she reached Simon's place. Before she could even get it, the door swung open and she was pulled in. She felt arms wrapped around her tightly. Her mind told her to just melt into the embrace and let him protect her, but every instinct told her to push away and fight. Instead, she pulled away slightly and looked up at him. Beautiful, brown eyes were staring back at her with concern and something else she couldn't quite distinguish.

Simon took her hand and led her upstairs and into the living room, or the closest thing to one. Isabelle plopped down on the couch, while Simon started to set something up on the TV. When he moved away, she saw that he set up something called Xbox and put on a zombie video game.

"What is this?" she asked, wanting to know what would make him think that she had any interest in playing some silly mundie game.

"Zombie mode on Black Ops," he revealed, handing her a controller. "Right trigger is to shoot; B is to knife, use the left joystick to move and the right to control the view"

"Okay… but why are we playing it?" She pressed.

"Because you need to get your mind off things. Too much has been going on and if you don't distract yourself for a bit it's going to make you explode," he expertly informed her. He had been playing close attention to her lately and knew she would break any second if someone didn't do anything about it.

"If I wanted to get my mind off of things, then I would have just gone demon hunting, not play some stupid mundie game," she almost screamed. How could he think this would help? How could he think she needed help?

"Yes, and get yourself killed. Izzy, being like this isn't safe. So, you will play this game with me," Simon exclaimed, "Oh, and it's not stupid!" Simon pressed start and the game began.

"Come on, we have to board up all the entrances to try to make sure they can't get in," he explained. It wasn't before long when she got her first glimpse of what the zombies looked like.

"Oh come on! Zombies don't look like that!" complained Isabelle.

"Have you ever fought one before," asked Simon, who sat up really interested.

"No, of course not, zombies live further south. But, I've seen pictures of them and they do not look like that," she spat. Mundanes has such weird ideas about how monsters looked, but had no idea just how real and terrifying they were. If they knew what surrounded them, they would never be able to fall asleep. They would never be able to feel safe. They weren't strong enough, not like her.

Simon and Isabelle continued to play the game for hours on end, the time quickly slipping by before finally Isabelle's phone rang. She picked it up to find Alec on the other end.

"Isabelle, where are you? You've been gone all day," yelled Alec, worry in his voice.

"Relax I've been at Simon's the whole time. Besides, it's not even that…" she dropped off, looking at the clock, she saw she was very wrong, "sorry, didn't realize the time. I'll be home soon." And with that she hung up.

Before leaving she walked over to Simon and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, mumbling a quite, "thanks" Stepping away from him, his arms circled around her and brought her in for one final, long kiss. After a couple of minutes, she pulled away and walked out the door, back to the Institute.

**I hope that satisfied you! Please review and tell me what you think! What did you like? What didn't you like? Also, remember I am open to requests. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
